


That's What You Are

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Derek and Spencer are trying to track down an unsub in a derelict hospital.





	That's What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a derelict hospital.

Spencer Reid leads Derek Morgan through the tattered curtains of the destroyed halls in the derelict hospital they think their unsub is hiding in. “Why would anyone want to be in this hell hole?” Derek whispers, flinching when a cobweb brushes against his cheek. He bats at his face, then brings his gun back to level. 

Spencer sighs. “We’ve already said that our unsub is unhinged. Why wouldn’t he want to be somewhere he would feel he fits in?” 

“I guess,” Derek says, eyes dropping to Spencer’s ass. He smirks a little, thinking of how Garcia had talked about Spencer’s ass. It’s a nice ass, he has to admit. He’s known his own sexuality for years, though he has a harder time being with men because of his past, but he could see himself with Spencer. 

He cuts off that train of thought at a sound down the hallway. He glances up at Spencer’s face, noting the tension in those wide, brown eyes. He closes his mouth and focuses his eyes on the space ahead of Spencer, then back behind them. It would be stupid to let their unsub sneak up behind them, just because he can’t keep his eyes off Spencer’s (admittedly pert and bitable) ass.

They turn another corner into a room at the end of the hall and Spencer stops. He sighs and looks over his shoulder at Derek. “I don’t know if this is our guy, but... We won’t be able to question him.” 

Derek looks over his shoulder and frowns. “Damn it. I’ll call Prentiss and tell her what we found.” 

“I’ll look around and see if I can find any trophies or anything.” Spencer slips into his gloves and starts picking through the garbage strewn over the floor. 

Derek steps back around the corner, keeping his eyes on the path they’d come from. “Em? Yeah, we have a body down here. Spencer’s searching for clues, but there’s no way we’ll get answers from the suspect.” He waits a minute or two while Emily starts barking orders on her end before he adds, “We’ll stay here and make sure that if it was foul play, whoever killed him doesn’t come back for the body.” He stops and turns when Spencer taps his shoulder and holds up a plastic baggie of fingertips with the nails painted. “Just get the forensics team here, Prentiss.” He hangs up and shakes his head. “There’s our trophies.” 

“We have to match the DNA, but yeah. It certainly appears that way.” Spencer frowns as he looks back at the way the unsub’s throat has been slit. “And I didn’t touch the body, but got close enough to examine the neck wound. It looks self-inflicted.” 

”Well, hell.” Derek runs a hand over his face. “Okay. We’ll wait here, guarding the entrance until forensics get here, then we’ll take these to the lab.” 

“Okay. Derek... I... Would you want to have dinner with me sometime?” 

“Really?” 

“Never mind. I... Never mind.” Spencer turns and Derek grabs his elbow before he can get too far away.

“Spencer, I sounded shocked because I didn’t think I was in anyway your type. But yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” Derek smiles. “When we get back to D.C., or do you want to go when we’re off the clock tonight?” 

“In D.C., if you don’t mind. I want to put some space between us and this place before we go on a date.” Spencer shudders a little. “I hope the forensics team gets here soon. It’s starting to get dark.” 

“We’ll be okay, Spence, I promise.” 

“Thank you, Derek.” 

“You got it, Pretty Boy,” Derek says, winking at Spencers.


End file.
